Pokemon Oneshot- We Meet Again
by MiyukiAsano123
Summary: Crystal Konzaki meets someone familiar in Ever Grande City, Is he actually!


**Pokemon Hoenn Adventures Oneshot!- We Meet Again...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do not own Pokemon! Enjoy!**

**Bold **means Pokemon Talking

() Means the character talking to the pokemon in thoughts

Let me know if you want to this turn this into a fanfiction! Then I'll turn this into how the story begins!

* * *

><p><strong>6:30 P.M. Ever Grande City<strong>

**Crystal's POV**

It's been a year since the Groudon and Kyogre incident and the pokemon league,I never thought the stubborn,cold-hearted Seth will end all of this.

Now I'm in Ever Grande City because I want to say goodbye to my brother-in-law and sister before they travel around the world looking for rare stones. (**A/N: Guess who? :D)**

It's NOT like I'm interested in him or anything! I sighed while slightly lost in thought.

(**Is something wrong Crystal?**) Jolteon asked.

(I'm Alright.) I reply back to her. If you get the picture, I have this ability to communicate and talk to pokemon.

(**Really?** **It seems** **like you** **missed that cold-hearted** **Seth again**.) Jolteon said in her sarcastic tone.

(I don't missed that guy!) I huffed.

I quickly turned around trying to shrug off the feeling I had right now.

'_Damn this is screwing my head off.'_

**_Now I think about I kinda miss him a little bit..._**

"Little sis, are you ok?" My older sister Elaine asked while checking If I have a fever.

My sister Elaine Konzaki now Elaine Stone is married to Steven Stone for a year right now.

"I'm okay Elaine."

"You seem that you miss Seth, am I correct?" She gave a small smile at me.

"N-No! He's a bastard!" I quickly made an excuse while flailing my arms and blushing.

_Hopefully she might not know..._

"I know since you are obviously flailing your arms and blushing at the same time."

_Darn it... I have some explaining to do..._

_-Mini Timeskip!-_

"And that's what happened." I sighed again until-

**(Snap out of it Crystal!) **Jolteon yelled well screeched me while shocking me with thunderbolt.

"**KYAAAA!"**

And the next thing you know I fainted due the shock Jolteon gave me. I immediately stand up despite getting charred a little bit.

(What was that for Jolteon!) I tried to scold the pokemon while rubbing my head.

**(You should keep your head on! I'm still not done with Blaziken!)**

_Wow Jolteon really wants to fight Blaziken right now, I think this is her way of cheering me up though..._

(Thanks Jolteon! You definitely know how to cheer a girl up!) I grinned while hugging her._  
><em>

"Well if he ever comes by, you know what to do." My sister said in a sad tone.

She is going to leave shortly soon... Along with Steven..

"I gotta go now sis, take care." She hugged me while trying to shed tears.

"You too Elaine."

"We have to go Elaine, have a safe trip on your new journeys Crystal." Steven gave a sad smile to me.

"Have a safe trip to you too."

After that, they went on the ship saying their last goodbyes to me while I'll need to check on something first before I head to another region called Sinnoh.

* * *

><p>The Cherry Blossom Tree, that tree is near I gave my final battle Seth before he left.<p>

I walked past by it and a mysterious black and red hooded person just sitting there glaring at me.

Those gray eyes... Could it be?! No that's impossible!

The hooded guy motioned me to sit near him, so I decided to sit near him then. After that he pinned me down. What is his problem?!

"Idiot, do you remember me?" That's-

I blushed knowing it actually him, the bastard!

"Get off of me, Seth!"

"No."

Of course I tried to push him off of me but his gripped his hands so I won't move a muscle just staring at his gray eyes.

What's wrong with me?! I kept blushing non-stop each time I kept on thinking about him and now this?!

As I struggled to get away from him, he finally sighed and his face is getting closer to mine.

"Wah! What are you do-"

I was cut off by something warm... What he's kissing me?!

He released the kiss and waiting for my reaction as usual. He's kinda weird whenever kept looking at my reactions and this.

He finally got off of me and while I sit up and slowly touched my lips, the ones that he touched with his.

I have this weird feeling in my stomach already.

"Your mine Crystal Konzaki." He hugged me while in my response-

"Seth, the son of Team Magma Boss Maxie... I will not accept defeat!"

"Let's see you try!" He smiled for the first time, Now I'm feeling dizzy.

"If you win you got me, and if I win I got you!"

"Very well, I accept your challenge."

"Alright give it your all Seth!"

_After that, Remember this to find my way, fine your way!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay this is the second one shot I make , so please review! Please! I want you guys honest opinion! Don't be shy! -Miyukiasano123<em>**

**_P.S:Also let me know of you want this to turn into a series then I will make it when I have the chance!_**


End file.
